


Solace is Hard to Find

by Armyofchaos



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armyofchaos/pseuds/Armyofchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are attacked while visiting a village and are forced to flee into the woods to warn Polis of a new danger. Lexa experiences doubts about her ability to lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Already working on the second chapter if anyone likes this one. Still super new to fanfic but I try!

“Lexa!” Clarke screamed, “we have to run, now!” Pulling on Lexa's arm, feeling her muscles tense and ready to charge in with her sword and fight. But it was a battle they wouldn't,  _ couldn't, _ win. Whatever it was that had attacked the village was too strong. A radiated mutant that moved almost too fast to see in the half light of the setting sun, with black fur and bloody claws that had incapacitated or killed half of the village already. Screams tore through the air, the wounded and the terrified, the young and the old, the warriors and the healers alike. So much life, so much death.

And Lexa couldn't save them.

Grief clogged her throat as a father pulled at his lifeless daughter's body, unable to leave her despite the fact there was far too much blood on the ground, great rents torn into her stomach. A dark shadow fell on him, and with a strangled scream his suffering ended. Finally Lexa acknowledged the restraint on her arm, Clarke's frantic blue blue eyes pleading,  _ pleading  _ with her to run. But she knew Clarke would never leave her side, whatever the danger she faced. She was torn, as capable as her warriors were, none had stood a chance and she knew in her heart that she would die if she stood against that monster. And worse still, Clarke would die too. 

“Lexa please, you can't lead your people if you're dead, we have to go!” 

Most of the village was destroyed, the few survivors fled into the forest, whether they would be safe or not Lexa didn't know. But the creature was tearing a swathe through that village that would include them next if they didn't move. Gustus staggered up, almost recognisable only by his size under the blood and mud splatters covering his face, hunched over a gaping gash in his ribs.

“Heda what are you doing? Run!” He got out, pushing her toward Clarke and to safety. “Beja! You have to warn Polis that that thing is out there. Go!” With one last shove he turned back to the wreck of the village, fire starting to spread from some unknown source. Her brave and steady protector, buying them time to escape. Another person she couldn't save. She turned, directing the fire in her limbs to a task other than the one she desperately wanted. She held onto Clarke and ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The terrified screams and splintering crashes of the village being destroyed quickly dropped behind them, echoing long after in the two scared young women's heads. They tripped and stumbled through the dark undergrowth, desperation and adrenaline fueling their shaking limbs. They pushed on for what felt like hours in what was hopefully the direction to Polis.

Either way it was away from that  _ thing _ .

They ran until Clarke couldn't feel her feet, legs burning and lungs tearing harshly at the air. Surely they were far enough away to be safe.

“Lex-a” She panted, “Lexa, stop.” 

The Commander slowed to a halt beside Clarke, where she had been urging her on, further and faster. She was shaking from where Clarke could see her in the wan moonlight, limbs trembling from exhaustion, fear, rage...or a combination of all three.

Clarke didn't know.

She met Clarke's gaze silently, apart from her uneven, ragged breaths.

“We should stop, we're far enough away from that thing and it'll take at least two days to reach Polis. We can't run the whole time.” Clarke could just make out Lexa's eyes in the darkness, they were flat, expressionless and looked as though she wanted to do just that. That every second wasted was paining her, useless inaction that made her feel futile and put more of her people at risk. Instead of speaking she just nodded curtly and marched on shaky legs to the stream they had been following, splashing a few handfuls into her mouth and washing the dirt from her face. As she returned she started gathering sticks from the ground, working mechanically. Clarke watched for a moment before heading to the stream herself, gulping down the icy water. She felt the need to cry, hot pressure building behind her eyes and a lump filling her throat.

_ So many people _ .

She swallowed it down. She could see Lexa was hanging on by a thread, brittle and tense, liable to snap. She could keep her composure in front of her subjects, the strong, fearless Heda, shielded behind her armor and her throne. But out here, in the dark of the forest, there was nowhere to hide. The weight of the world still pressed down on those young shoulders though, that suddenly seemed bowed under this latest addition to their burden. Lexa was still busy at work in the small clearing, hunched over something Clarke couldn't see.

“What are you doing?” She tried.

No answer.

“Lexa?” The dark silhouette stilled but didn't turn or answer. “Are you not going to talk at all now? That's going to make being a leader kind of hard.” 

“I am making a fire. It is cold tonight, Clarke” She said quietly, voice even. During their desperate flight Clarke hadn't noticed the threat of cold in the air, but now her sweat-soaked clothes were chilled, sticking to her skin and making her shiver.

“Okay.” 

Lexa nodded once more and resumed her work as Clarke settled down beside her to watch. Using the knife at her belt, Lexa carefully shaved small feathers of wood onto a pile of dry tinder she had pulled from a small pouch at her belt and arranged her kindling within easy reach. Clarke watched silently, fascinated. She remembered when her Hundred first reached the ground and their own clumsy attempts to bring fire to life. Lexa's movements were sure and steady. Her shaking had died down now she had a task to turn her mind to. She pulled two stones from the same pouch, one dull gold and ridged, the other smooth and grey with a worn groove etched into its surface. They fitted easily in her hands and a well practiced flick of her wrist struck them together to throw a small shower of sparks onto the tinder, once and twice more drew a wisp of smoke from the pile, growing quickly till it burst into life. Flickering light illuminated the planes of Lexa's face as she piled small twigs atop the flame, careful not to smother it. Within minutes a small steady fire was crackling, though Lexa still tended it carefully, as though not wanting the distraction to end.  _ Are you okay?  _ The question was on the tip of Clarke's tongue, inane as she knew it was, the answer was clear already. It was written over Lexa's face in the dim yellow-orange glow. They sat silently in the small, fragile circle of light that offered warmth and protection.

Or the illusion of it anyway. In reality they were two young women in the wilderness, alone and scared. Capable as they were there are some struggles people should never have to face, and god, sometimes Clarke ached to her bones.

“I failed them.”

Lexa's voice was hollow, broken.

“Lexa-”

“No Clarke. They were my people. And I left them to die.” She seemed hunched in on herself, smaller like this when she wasn't striding around issuing orders, cape flung regally over one shoulder. Then, she was larger than life. Unstoppable. It nearly broke Clarke to see her so unsure of herself. “How can I go back and be Heda after this?”

“There was nothing you could have done. If you'd stayed you would have died-” 

“You don't know that!” Lexa's composure finally broke, anger and shame vying for dominance in her features. Raging at her own limitations.

“Yes I do! No one could have fought that thing, even bullets couldn't stop it. We don't even know what it was. You would have  _ died _ .”

“Then I should have died.” The brief spark of anger was extinguished and once more Lexa was listless.

“How would that have helped the coalition between our people? Only you can hold that together. Like it or not Lexa, we need you. I need you.”

“You don't understand, Clarke. You've been a leader since you got to the ground. I've been a leader nearly all of my life. But if you make a mistake your people, your family and friends, will forgive you. After Mount Weather you were able to walk away. I can never walk away. I have no one to share this burden with, everyone,  _ everyone  _ needs me to have all of the answers all of the time and I just-” she broke off, breathing hard and clenching her fists in her lap. Clarke stared, she had never seen the Commander lose it like this, honestly hadn't thought she was capable of it. The sudden silence stretched, broken only by the crackling of the flames. Lexa opened her mouth to speak but Clarke cut her off.

“You have me.”

“What?” 

“You say you have no one to share this with, no one who understands. And yet you're telling me. I haven't been a leader as long as you Lexa but I understand what it is to make hard decisions and know that the fate of your people depends on the choices you make. After what happened at Mount Weather it took a long time for me to trust you again. But I do, and I know you trust me. So don't throw that away, you can rely on me when you need to Lexa, and I can rely on you. We're stronger together.” 

Their eyes met over the dancing flames, Clarke's gaze was steady and strong, and Lexa drew strength from it.

“I- you're right, I do trust you. I apologise, I shouldn't have belittled your experience, Clarke. You managed better than most.”

She stirred the fire with a stick before snapping it and feeding it to the flames, “but we should still get some sleep, we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow.”

“Okay, goodnight then I guess.” Clarke was still concerned, but satisfied Lexa would at least think about her offer, though she knew how hard it was for her to accept aid.

“Goodnight, Clarke.”

They lay in silence for a few minutes, lying on opposite sides of the fire but neither any closer to sleep. Finishing the conversation had only made the frigid night air more apparent and Clarke clenched her teeth to keep them from chattering, crossing her arms for warmth. Across the fire she sensed more than heard Lexa shivering. This was stupid.

“Come here Lexa.” She said.

“What?” 

“It's freezing, just come here.”

Lexa stood slowly and looked down at where Clarke lay, she seemed hesitant.

“Lay down next to me, we'll keep each other warm, okay?”

“Alright…”

Clarke shifted over on her cloak, offering space between herself and the fire, Lexa slowly lay down, stiffening slightly as Clarke shuffled back in to press against her back, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Relax, just, try to get some sleep. We'll leave again at first light.” 

Lexa didn't reply, but the tense muscles wrapped in her arms relaxed a little as Clarke's body heat and the warmth of the fire seeped into Lexa's tired, aching frame. The two young women huddled up together, each providing the other with a measure of comfort. Clarke’s arms providing warm security, and Lexa accepting the companionship that she offered, showing once more her trust. For now, they could let their guard down, be vulnerable. After all they each were with possibly the only other person who could understand the other. Gradually, they sank into an exhausted sleep. 

They would resume their fight in the morning.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two, Lexa and Clarke return to Polis, Lexa decides to handle this new threat to her people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might possibly be a third chapter, I'm not sure yet, we'll see how it goes.

Lexa woke as soon as the sky started to change, greyish light creeping up from the horizon. It was just before dawn. They had shifted during the night, Clarke's head heavy and warm on her chest, right over her heart, one arm slung across her middle. She felt a strange swoop in her stomach at the sight but ignored it. The great Wanheda, curled up against her, proud face so peaceful in sleep. No sign of the turmoil that lay behind her fragile skin. Lexa was was itching to resume their march, the few hours of rest had barely refreshed her but aching and tired as she was, they had to move. She gently shook the shoulder that was cradled in her arm, 

“Clarke.”

“Mhmph,” came the exhausted groan, blonde hair tickling her chin as Clarke smuggled closer.

“Clarke we need to go, if we hurry we can make it back to Polis tonight.” 

Another groan saw Clarke push herself upright, wincing against stiffened muscles. Her blonde hair was disarrayed, and the imprint of a strap on Lexa's armor was stark red across her cheek. Lexa caught herself before the word  _ adorable  _ could cross her mind. Instead she busied herself stamping out the embers of the dying fire, making sure it wouldn't spread to catch among the dry fallen leaves.

“Do you know where we are?” Clarke inquired, pale and stiff but ready to move.

“Of course. We have to head northeast to the base of those mountains, then follow the treeline to a river that leads to Polis. If we push hard we can make it before nightfall.” Lexa was confident about this at least. As the day grew stronger, more details of the surrounding landscape became available to her eyes, and her certainty grew. She looked back at Clarke, who had determination writ across her features. Lexa nodded once in approval and turned to follow the path back to her city, knowing without a doubt Clarke would be right behind her all the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke felt relief flood her stomach as the Polis tower became visible above the trees. She was exhausted. They had been walking and running when they could for hours, only brief stops for water and rest when Clarke simply couldn't run any more. She was astonished at Lexa's endurance, though she looked weary herself, she always had a hand ready to steady her or a few words ready to bolster her strength. But Clarke could tell they were both reaching their limits before needing food and rest, as neither of them had eaten since midday previously and hunger was gnawing at her insides. The sight of the tower seemed to give new life to Lexa, and she broke into a run once more, gates visible in the distance as they made their way down the path. For the first time since their flight began they encountered other people both coming too and from the city. Their eyes went wide at the sight of their Commander speeding past them, dirtied and obviously weary, a few shouted words of encouragement or worry. But Lexa didn't reply, focussed as she was on reaching the gates, now leaving Clarke behind in her haste. People called to her as well,  _ Heda kom Skaikru _ , queries following her. But she didn't have the words, winded and not knowing how Lexa wanted to handle the situation. By the time she made it to the gates Lexa was nowhere in sight but the guards had obviously been warned and let her pass before she could speak. People offered her food, but she waved them off, she had to find Lexa. She turned, people were milling everywhere and making it hard to get her bearings. She started toward the Polis tower, people parting before her and clearing her path. She approached the doors, relieved to see Indra exiting, obviously looking for her as her stern features relaxed a little upon seeing her. 

“The Commander is in the council room. She says there was an attack, she is marshalling a hunting force.” 

Clarke's stomach dropped.  _ She's going back to fight that thing.  _

“Take me to her.”

Indra nodded, leading her up what felt like countless stairs to Clarke's tired legs. When they find Lexa she's deep in discussion with a group of grounders around a table, map laid out on the wood. 

“Commander.” Clarke interjected. “I need to speak with you.” Lexa looked up, still pale, dark circles arcing under her eyes, she spoke to the gathered crowd.

“Everyone go, gather your people and meet me at the gate.” The people filed out, giving Clarke curious looks but obviously preoccupied with their orders. 

“Lexa you can't,” Clarke pleaded, once the last man had filed out left the room, “that thing was too strong.” 

“We are prepared this time. Some of my council members have an idea of what we are facing, and we have planned accordingly.” 

“You've had no food, barely any sleep and we've been running for two days. You should stay behind, you're in no condition to fight.” Clarke knew that Lexa would do anything for her people, but the thought of something happening to her sent an awful sick feeling through Clarke's stomach.

“I know you mean well, Clarke.” She said quietly. “But I am Heda, and this creature killed my people and destroyed my village. How could I send my warriors to go and fight where I would not go myself? How could I lead, then?” She drew closer, half raising her hand as if she wanted to touch her, offer comfort, but held back. Tears came to Clarke's eyes, threatening to spill over. She held them in check.

“Then I'm coming with you.” Lexa shook her head, long chestnut hair swaying with the movement. Clarke focussed on it.

“No, you are the Ambassador of your people, I am not going to put you at risk. I do not doubt your ability to fight, how could I? “ At this a momentary half smile quirked Lexa's lips at some memory. “But I need someone here that I trust to lead, if the worst happens then I need to know our people will be safe and the peace upheld.”

“I can't lose you,” there was a hitch in Clarke's voice, unconsciously they drifted closer until if she wanted, she could have counted the lashes framing Lexa's soft green eyes. “I need you, Lexa. Not just for the coalition, not just for our people,  _ I  _ need you.” Lexa opened her mouth to reply, but Clarke placed a finger over her lips. Her eyes flickering over Lexa's features for some sign that she should stop. She leaned in and softly pressed her lips to Lexa's. The Commander was frozen and after a few moments, Clarke drew back at the lack of response, worried. 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't-” 

Lexa surged in, kissing her firmly, a gasp torn from Clarke, before she kissed back with equal fervour. Her hands fisted themselves in Lexa's clothing, pulling her closer as their mouths moved together, messy and heated. A moan rumbled from one of their throats as their tongues met and the kiss grew deeper but Clarke didn't know from who, her world gloriously contracted to the feeling of the other girl's lips on hers. Then Lexa broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together, fingers still curled into Clarke's hair. They were breathing hard, sharing the same air between their parted lips. “Swear to me you will do your best to come back.” Clarke whispered.

“I swear it.” Lexa murmured, equally quietly.

They parted, reluctantly withdrawing from the embrace. “Clarke I-” she hesitated. “I will see you soon.” With one last lingering glance, she was gone. The tears that had been threatening to fall now spilled slowly, deliberately winding twin paths down her cheeks. From the tower window Clarke watched the party of hunters ride through the gates and break into a gallop, the dark cloaked figure at their head sitting tall, proud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One endless day drew into two, and then three and Clarke's worry grew. Most of her days were spent in Lexa's room watching the road from the balcony, glad for the elevated view. Though logically she knew there was no way the group would return so soon, she couldn't tear herself away, desperate for news. She barely slept, but when she did it was tense and restless in Lexa's bed, wrapped up in furs that still smelled like her. The morning of the fourth day her disquiet peaked. On horseback they could reach the wreck of the village in roughly a day, then depending how long they spent hunting that creature (and if they were successful, though Clarke shied away from any other possibility), they could return in just over three days. If they didn't come back by tonight then Clarke swore that she would be going on a hunt of her own.

It was dusk, the sun setting in a glorious array of colours that normally the artist in Clarke would love. After all their months on the ground the wonder of Clarke's first sunset hadn't been forgotten. But today she couldn't appreciate the beauty before her. It just reminded her that by tomorrow morning she was going to leave. There was a soft knock at the door and Lexa's handmaid entered. She had been bringing Clarke meals, and encouraged her to eat and bathe. Caught in a feeling of powerlessness Clarke had listlessly obeyed. Everything was running smoothly in Polis, it was a time of peace and despite her role of Ambassador there was little else to occupy her mind other than worry. Wordlessly the woman placed a plate of food onto the table, the soft click of it being set down didn't stir Clarke from her thoughts. 

“She will return.” The woman was still facing the table, her head turned toward Clarke, who paused.

“How can you be so sure. You didn't see that thing.”

“Because I know her. She is the greatest Commander in our history, and a fearsome warrior. And because…”

“What?” The woman had stopped, seemingly unsure of whether to voice her thoughts. 

“And because I have seen the way she looks at you when you're together. I don't think there is anything that could stop her from making her way back to you.”

Clarke's mouth twisted, trying to keep her composure, 

“Thank you.” The woman just nodded, and noiselessly left the room. A few minutes dragged by as she picked at the food on her plate, appetite nonexistent. With a sigh she pushed it away, and stood for one last look down to the road, she had plans to make before morning.

Suddenly the quiet sounds of Polis winding down for the evening were broken by the sound of a horn blasting from the direction of the path. Clarke's heart suddenly jumped into her throat,  _ could it be _ …

The horn rang once more and finally riders were visible on the path, moving slowly and obviously exhausted. Clarke sprang into action, dashing out of the room and down the many flights of stairs so fast that she nearly fell. A throng of people had gathered outside, anxious as well to hear the news. Anyone in her way Clarke pushed aside in her haste, finally coming to a stop outside the opening gates.

And then there she was.

Her head was still held high, battling against weariness, but she was alive, and she was  _ here. _

Some of the tension that had been knotting Clarke's stomach finally eased as her eyes raced over Lexa's body, looking for any sign of blood or injury. It was only once Lexa attempted to dismount that Clarke saw it, a stained bandage hastily wrapped around her upper thigh, though standing, Lexa clearly favored her good leg and struggled to keep a pained grimace from her face. Finally their eyes met and Clarke hurried up to her, providing support in the form of a strong arm around her waist. For a long moment they both simply drank in the sight of the other, Clarke had questions in her eyes but their words would have to wait for later.

“Heda!” Shouts had started from the crowd, calls both curious and relieved that their beloved Commander had returned alive. “What is the news?” 

Next to her, Clarke felt Lexa take in a breath, drawing herself up to her full height. 

“It is done, the creature is dead.” At this cheers broke from the assembled crowd, but Lexa stilled them by raising her hand. “We still do not know what it was but we are confident that it was alone. The people of the village are regrouping. Soon, we will send a taskforce to help them rebuild their homes. It grieves me to say that during the hunt three of our number fell,” Lexa stalled, the pain obvious in her voice. “They fought bravely, and without them I have no doubts that this hunt would have failed. Their families should be honored, a great danger is now laid to rest.” Once more she stopped, and Clarke felt her swaying, without her support she doubted the other woman could stay on her feet. She raised her voice above the now subdued murmurs of the crowd,

“Several of these people need to be seen to, they are going the healer's tent, your questions will be answered in the morning during a council meeting.” Quieter, she murmured to Lexa as they started moving through the people, “come on, we need to find someone to treat that leg wound.” 

“No, not the healer's tent.” 

“But it needs to be cleaned and stitched, you've lost a lot of blood.”

“The others need to be treated first. Will...will you do it?” Her voice seemed weak, but convicted. “Someone will bring you the materials you need. I trust you.” Clarke squeezed the slender waist beneath her arm.

“Always.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow, between Clarke half carrying her, and Lexa's iron determination, they made their way to the top of the tower and into Lexa's room. Word had gone ahead and a healing kit lay on the table, along with a bowl of steaming water and some clean rags. Clarke sat Lexa on the foot of the bed where she had easy access to the wound on her leg. After easing down Lexa's tight riding clothes she uncovered the wrapping. Gingerly she unwound the bandage that hid the damage. Lexa's breath caught as it stuck slightly to the dried blood on the cut, 

“Sorry,” Clarke said, gently soaking the remaining bandage so that it would peel off easily. The wound was more long than deep, cutting diagonally across the widest part of her thigh, though it was obviously painful and had bled profusely. “How did you get this?” Dipping another rag into the warm water she began wiping away the dirt and dried blood from around the area with soft and sure strokes, carefully keeping a professional façade with so much of Lexa's skin bare under her hands. 

“One of it's claws caught me as I struck it. I was lucky, the same move killed another one of my warriors.” Lexa winced before smoothing her features once more as Clarke had finished wiping down the cut and started drawing the needle through her tender skin.

“Sorry, I'll try to make this fast,” she looked apologetic. “I'm also sorry about the people you lost, they were brave.”

“I am sorry too. It is never easy seeing loyal people fall, even if it is for a worthy cause.” Clarke was silent for a few moments, finishing her work. Lexa took in the sight of the other girl on her knees between Lexa's legs. In the light of the many lit candles and the fireplace, Clarke's hair was golden, a few silky strands fallen across her face as she looked to the now neatly sewn cut. There was an intense look of concentration as she softly stroked a fresh-smelling salve over the area before wrapping a clean length of linen around her leg. As always her hands were gentle and sure,

“Is that too tight?” She asked as she tied it off.

“No…” Lexa's breath hitched as Clarke's hands smoothed the cloth over her leg, riding lightly up her thigh. 

“Good, you're all set. But I should change that bandage in a few days to check on the wound.” Looking up Clarke found herself caught in Lexa's intense gaze, the girl's pupils were blown, a thin ring of green around the edge of her pupils. It was obvious they were both thinking about the kiss they had shared and the unspoken promise that had lay behind it. Clarke's hand was still unconsciously stroking the smooth skin above the bandage and the touch sent sparks to her core. 

“The whole time I was gone,” Lexa began, “all I could think about was coming back to you. I realised that...that you were right. I trust you, I trust you with my people, with my secrets...with my heart.” She reached out, stroking back the hair from Clarke's face, her hand warm on her skin. “I trust you with everything, Clarke. I love you.” 

Still on her knees, Clarke grasped Lexa's free hand eyes watering but her heart light. 

“I love you too. Down here it would be so easy to let yourself lose compassion, harden yourself to war and pain.” Clarke stood, and pushed Lexa further back onto the bed so she was laying down. Clarke followed, careful to avoid her injury. “But you've never done that Lexa. I love the way you always strive for peace, even if its not the easy path. You love justice, but mostly...you love mercy.” Their faces were close, Lexa slid her hands along Clarke's hips, feeling her warmth, pulling her closer. “I was so scared for you, not knowing, helpless. But right now you're in my arms and for tonight, its just you and me, our people can wait.” Lexa's heart was pounding in her chest and yet she felt calm,

“You're never helpless,” she said as she pulled Clarke in to kiss her,  _ finally. _

Clarke eagerly returned the kiss, deepening it and sliding her thigh to meet Lexa's core through the thin barrier of her underwear. There was a gasp in response as Lexa moved back, seeking the friction. They split apart long enough for Clarke to sit on her knees and strip off her shirt before helping Lexa do the same. She surged up, mouthing along Clarke's neck, hands roaming over skin bared to her for the first time. Soon they were losing the remaining barriers of clothing, Clarke carefully drawing Lexa's tight under shorts over her bandage and biting back a moan as she saw her lover naked for the first time. Lexa's eyes seemed to glow in the candlelight as Clarke kissed her way back up her toned legs, feather light over the wound. She licked the sensitive skin in the hollow of Lexa's thigh, first one side, then the other, before biting down as Lexa let out a whine. 

“Please…” Came the breathless response. And finally, Clarke touched her where she needed it most, licking a long swipe up to her clit and she was so, so wet already. Lexa's hips jumped and Clarke placed a hand flat on her stomach to hold her down, fluttering her tongue lightly over her clit, swirling in slow circles. Breathless moans grew louder above her and she locked onto Lexa's eyes, sucking her clit into her mouth and flicking the tip of her tongue. Clarke felt a heady rush of power, after days of fear and stress Lexa was right here, moaning under Clarke's tongue, beautifully vibrant and alive with her hands fisted in Clarke's hair. She quickened her pace, sliding two fingers slickly inside as her mouth continued its ministrations and curling them up. Feeling the connection to Lexa's body as she stiffened tight as a bowstring, a wordless gasp falling from her lips as she shook from the sudden force of her orgasm. Clarke eased her through it, stilling her fingers as Lexa relaxed though she was loathe to remove them, she breathed hard, resting her head on Lexa's thigh.

“Come here,” a breathless Lexa pulled her gently up before kissing her deeply, moaning once more at the combined tastes on Clarke's tongue. They broke the kiss, though still were wrapped closely together. Lexa's exhaustion seemingly catching up with her she struggled to keep her eyes open, “I want to touch you.” She whispered.

“Shhh, it's okay,” Clarke smiled softly, “I'm just glad you're back.” She pulled a soft fur over the two of them and pulled Lexa into her chest, arm wrapped around her waist. She rejoiced at the reassuring warmth against her, protective of the vulnerable bare skin pressed against her own.

“I love you,” it was amazing how good it felt to be able to voice those words, knowing they were reciprocated. But Lexa was already breathing deeply, her many sleepless nights finally at an end. Clarke just pulled her in closer feeling at peace, and finally she could rest, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always up for constructive criticism, I'm just starting out so if there's anything I could improve on then just lay it on me...


End file.
